Secretos nocturnos
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Lo único que anhelo es despertar en tus brazos y descubrir que mi vida es solo un sueño, que mi realidad es estar junto a ti...


**Escuchando canciones de aventura se me ocurrió este pequeño fic (Qué en serio es pequeño pero me gusto como quedo x3), será fácil descubrir con que canción fue y si no saben no duden en preguntarme para decirles xD. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**Secretos Nocturnos**

Una nueva visita en aquel lugar, ya todo era parte de la rutina, siempre todo era igual pero aun así no se aburrían de ello, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de esa forma? ¿Días? ¿Meses? Eso hacía tiempo que ya no les importaba, el llevo sus manos hasta sus hombros comenzando a quitar la chaqueta negra que portaba mientras besaba los hombros desnudos de la chica quien sonreía ante las pequeñas caricias.

-¿Cosquillas?- Pregunto divertido mientras arrojaba la prenda negra hasta el sofá.

-Si…- Contesto ella con toda naturalidad, paso sus brazos por los hombros del muchacho mientras sus labios comenzaban a reducir el espacio entre ellos- Creo que tu vecina comienza a sospechar, nos ha visto salir muchas veces juntos de tu casa- Susurro tan cerca de aquellos labios que tantas veces había probado que podía sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban.

-No me interesa lo que esa mujer opine, lo único que anhelo es amanecer contigo- Ella sonrió con ternura mientras eliminaba toda la distancia entre sus bocas, era un roce por demás dulce.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?- Susurro la dulce voz de la chica mientras sentía como las manos de su amante comenzaban a descender hasta posarse los tirantes de la blusa que portaba comenzando a bajarlos poco a poco.

-No lo sé…- Respondió con honestidad mientras sus besos descendían con cada palabra entre el espacio de sus labios y su cuello, la blusita color blanco comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo dejándola solo con un sostén en ese color- Debemos de guardar las apariencias, nuestros matrimonios fueron por conveniencia… Ni tu ni yo nos casamos enamorados- Tomo del mentón a la chica mientras unía sus labios de manera fugaz- Es como si durmiéramos con el enemigo, jamás podremos quererlos como ellos se lo merecen-

-Lo sé- Con una ternura propia de ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pareja para retirarla- Es un capricho, somos unos masoquistas por estar de esta forma pero yo… No quiero volver a mi casa-

-Ni yo- La tomo sorpresivamente de las piernas haciendo que estas se abrazaran a su cadera para encaminarse a la habitación- Mi anhelo es estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda-

Al llegar al dormitorio dejo a la mujer en el suelo, sus manos descendieron hasta el botón que sujetaba sus jeans quería verla sin ningún tipo de impedimento, para él era un momento único el que compartían en ese cuarto de hotel, el único cómplice de todo lo que sucedía entre ellos; sus besos comenzaban a descender junto con su cuerpo besando sus pechos sobre la prenda, cada beso era rápido dejando una húmeda marca hasta su ombligo, aquellos movimientos los aprovechaba para quitar totalmente el pantalón.

-Jack ¿Esta bien lo que hacemos? Tal vez si habláramos con Hans y Tooth ellos comprenderían- Detuvo sus caricias para incorporarse, tomo posesión de sus labios rápidamente.

-Lo es Elsa, ni tu ni yo queríamos esto, ellos en parte son culpables por lo que sucede ya que jamás debieron de ayudar a nuestros padres a separarnos… Te amo, tal vez sea infiel a mi juramento ante los hombres pero no ante él de Dios donde dije que serías la única a la que le entregaría mi corazón-

-Jamás comprenderían que nos amamos, que no podemos permanecer separados pero ¿Qué sucederá si nos descubren? Mi padre, él…- Mas Jack colocó un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

-Si la noche cae yo le hablare a Tooth y le diré que tuve una junta, tú podrás inventarle una excusa al idiota de Hans-

Las caricias fueron retomadas mientras retrocedían hasta caer con cuidado en la cama, las ropas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo hasta que la desnudez de ambos cuerpos fueron evidentes, los gemidos de placer inundaban el lugar, cada embestida era tan profunda como placentera haciendo que los ojos azules de Elsa permanecieran la mayor parte del tiempo cerrados ante el éxtasis que experimentaba.

-Jack… Esto esta… Esta mal…- Alcanzo a articular entre los ligeros temblores que sentía presa del placer.

-Entonces… Que nos perdone Dios… Perdono a Adán y… Eva, tu y yo no somos distintos- Tomo sus delicadas piernas hasta llevarlas sobre sus hombros haciendo incrementar el placer de su pareja quien apretaba con fuerza las sabanas; la miro por unos momentos, el sudor hacía brillar su cuerpo mientras que su nombre escapaba entre gemidos junto a las palabras que le pedían más, aquello lo excitaba accediendo a su petición.

-No puedo creer… Que esto… Esta pequeña travesura… Se sienta tan bien…- El asintió mientras bajaba sus piernas y la tomaba de a cintura para girarla, una vez que estuvo a espaldas de él volvió a penetrarla con fuerza mientras que aprovechaba aquella posición para masajear sus pechos y besar con una tortuosa pero deliciosa lentitud su columna.

-Elsa… Te amo…- Le susurro mientras aumentaba la velocidad de aquellas embestidas, ella también lo amaba pero en ese momento su voz no salía de su boca presa de todas las sensaciones que el muchacho provocaba en ella, sentía como un cosquilleo se arremolinaba en la parte baja de su cuerpo, estaba por llegar al tan anhelado orgasmo hasta que sintió como la tomo por la cintura para sentarla sobre él, aquella posición ocasiono que en solo unos minutos sintiera como llegaba a lo que anhelaba dejando escapar un sonoro gemido mientras que su pareja la acompañaba tan solo con segundos de diferencia, se dejaron caer en la cama mientras regulaban su respiración.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?-

-Tal vez- Comentó divertido mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos- Odio que esto solo se limite a unas cuantas visitas-

-Yo también Jack, pero dudo que Hans me quiera dar el divorcio…- Se abrazó con más fuerza a él aspirando su aroma.

-Lo mismo con Tooth- Anhelaba que aquella experiencia que solo unos momentos antes solo fuera algo fortuito, algo que tenían que esconder del mundo cuando lo único que querían hacer era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¿Por qué abrían de hacerlo? La observo detenidamente mientras retiraba de su rostro un poco de su cabello que debido al sudor se había pegado en su frente, sus ojos eran los mismos que cuando la conoció, maduros pero a la vez con un brillo de inocencia que su esposa jamás tendrían. El celular de ella comenzó a sonar, cuando noto quien era suspiro mientras se disponía a contestar.

-Hola Hans-

_-Hola mi amor ¿Dónde estás?- _Jack se acercó a ella abrazándola contra su pecho, ¿Por qué demonios ese sujeto tenía que hablar?

-Fui a ver a Ana-

_-Ya veo, deberías decirle que no me gusta que regreses tan tarde a la casa, son casi las dos de la madrugada por allá- _Elsa se apartó un poco de Jack mientras trataba de peinar su cabello.

-Lo sé pero es mi hermana, escucha estoy atrapada en el trafico te marco mañana ¿Ok?-

-_Ok mi amor, cuídate- _La llamada fue colgada, Jack sintió de inmediato como Elsa se tensaba y al verla a los ojos noto que estos tenían rastros de que estaba por llorar.

-Por favor no lo hagas- Le susurro mientras besaba sus ojos, odiaba verla de esa forma.

-Jack… Hazme olvidar todo, hazme olvidar que mi padre me vendió como un trozo de carne a Hans, hazme olvidar que tengo que estar con él todos los días en una casa que es mi jaula con barrotes de oro, pero sobre todo hazme recordarte cada vez que tengo que cumplirle como esposa…- La volvió a tomar con fuerza entre sus brazos permitiéndole desahogarse- Odio que me toque, la simple idea me provoca asco, lo único que me hace superar todo eso es volver a verte una vez cada cierto tiempo- Tomo sus rostro mientras sus labios se volvían a unir permitiendo con aquel roce que la pasión, deseo y amor los permitiera entregarse sin reservas.

**Dos meses después…**

-Aquí están los resultados señora- Elsa tomo el sobre entre sus manos ante la mirada intensa de Hans, cuando notaron el resultado el castaño estaba feliz mientras que ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Mi amor esto es increíble, ¡Seremos padres!- Ella no decía ni hacía nada, simplemente abrazaba su vientre mientras pequeñas lagrimas descendían por su rostro.

_-Ahora tendré que negarte esta felicidad también Jack…- _

**Dice mi hermana que debería hacerle una continuación pero eso lo veré después, ahora si me disculpan tengo que seguir en el fic de "Ella es así" y "Atrapados entre el amor y el deseo" que encantaría que se dieran una vuelta por ellos si les gusta el Jelsa como a mí. Ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios o jitomatazos xD. **


End file.
